1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a synthetic resin bearing and a scroll compressor using the same, and more particularly, to a bearing interposed between a rotational shaft of a scroll compressor and an orbiting scroll to reduce friction loss, and a scroll compressor having the same.
2. Background of the Invention
In general, a scroll compressor is a compressor compressing a refrigerant by changing a volume of a compression chamber formed by a pair of scrolls facing each other. In comparison to a reciprocating compressor or a rotary compressor, a scroll compressor has high efficiency, generates less vibration and noise, and is small and lightweight, and thus, it is commonly used in air-conditioners.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view schematically illustrating an example of a scroll compressor. Referring to FIG. 1, the scroll compressor includes a main frame fixed within a casing (not shown) therein, and an orbiting scroll 20 is installed above the main frame 10 such that it is rotationally driven. In addition, a fixed scroll 30 is disposed above the orbiting scroll 20 and a rotational shaft 40 for rotationally driving the orbiting scroll 20 is installed within the main frame 10 and the orbiting scroll 20.
In detail, the rotational shaft 40 passes through a shaft insertion hole 12 formed in the main frame 10 and is fixed in a state in which an end portion thereof is inserted into a boss portion 22 formed on the bottom of the orbiting scroll 20. Here, in order to allow the rotational shaft to be smoothly rotated, a journal bearing in the form of a bush is inserted into the shaft insertion hole 12 and the boss portion 22.
In the related art scroll compressor, a polytetrafluoroethylene (PTFE)-based bearing formed by coating sintered particles or a magnetic lubricating resin for reinforcing a lubricating function on a surface of a support made of a steel material and a white metal-based bearing having lubricating characteristics reinforced by laminating an aluminum alloy on a surface of a support have been used as a journal bearing. In detail, on a surface of a support having a thickness of about 2 mm, a bronze sintered layer and a functional surface containing Teflon may be formed or a white metal such as aluminum may be laminated to satisfy rigidity (stiffness), abrasion resistance, lubricating performance.
Meanwhile, there have been attempted to reduce an overall size and weight of a compressor. In particular, in a scroll compressor having a configuration in which an end portion of a rotational shaft extends to an upper portion of a disk of an orbiting scroll through the disk, sizes of the orbiting scroll and a fixed scroll should be increased to obtain a sufficient compression ratio, and thus, the necessity of reducing a volume and weight is increased.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.